never thought i would love you
by idkidc123
Summary: kagome hates inuyasha after they get married.now inuyasha is away and kagome is going out.she see an old friend and goes in.now after 9 months inuyasha is back.will inuyasha find out about kagome?and will she now be abel to escape?mild language and sex
1. no inuyasha

**disclmater: i dont own anything just the idea of the story**

**Together at Last**

_Three years after Kagome and Inuyasha got married things took a turn for the_ _worst. "Inuyasha when are we going on our honeymoon?" Kagome said. "Soon my dear, very soon" Inuyasha said._

_At lunch Inuyasha told Kagome that he would be at a car convention for three months. "Oh what will I do without you" Kagome said without a care in the world on what she would do. "I don't know. Go out with your friends, go to a bar, go clubbing for all I care. But no talking to other men" Inuyasha said. "Why would I talk to other men Yasha" Kagome said, "When do you leave." "Well I have to be there by six and it's a long train ride and I've already packed, so I should leave now" Inuyasha said._

_After Inuyasha left Kagome had a plain to get out of her marriage with Inuyasha. She would cheat on him. But with who? Kagome got in her black Mercedes and drove to the mall. She was on a guy hunt. Then she saw her friends Orihime and Rukia. "Kagome-chan it's so good to see you again." Orihime said hugging her childhood friend. "It's good to see you guys again" Kagome said. "What did Inuyasha do this time" Rukia said. "This time it's good. He's at a car convention for three months." Kagome said. "Hey I have an idea let's go get something to eat and we can talk about things. O.K" Orihime said._

_Kagome p.o.v_

_"Well I saw a great restaurant on floor above us so how we go there" I said. "That would be great Kagome, I heard it was great" Rukia said._

_At the restaurant_

_"This is so cool. I've never been here before." I said. Rukia said "What! Inuyasha never took you here before. Man, were else has he not taken you."_

_I said "He barely lets me out of the damn house. That's why I'm glad he's at the car convention." The water said "Ladies your table is ready. Just follow me" The water took us to our seats. We were sitting next to three guys. "Ichigo what are you doing here" Orihime said. Ichigo said "Renji kept a job for more than a year and likes it so we took him out." Rukia said "that's good." So the water came back and took our orders. Than my favorite song came on._

_Normal p.o.v_

_Kagome said "oh my gosh this is my favorite song, but I don't know the guys part" than a light shined over my head. "Hey, you there how about you sing this song with him" than it went over a kid with yellow spiky hair. "Sure if he wants to." Kagome said. The kid with the spiky hair said "Sure. Guys I'll be right back." We both went up and Kagome found out that his name was Naruto._

_Then the music started and Kagome started singing_

Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<p>

and I wonder if I  
>ever cross your mind<br>for me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Then Naruto started singing and he was really good

Another shot of whiskey  
>can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>in the way you did before<p>

and I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>for me it happens all the time

Then they both started singing and they heard a lot of people cheering for them.

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

Then Kagome started singing again

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now

Then Naruto started singing again

And I said I wouldn't call  
>but I'm a little drunk<br>and I need you now

Then they both started singing

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<p>

Oh baby, I need you now

Kagome's p.o.v. (I love writing in her point of view)

_When we were done they went back to our tables. Since Ichigo table was next to ours we were talking the whole time. When we were about leave someone bumped into me. "Sorry I wasn't looking" the guy said. Apparently Ichigo and too much to drink and said "Toshiro how's its going little buddy." "I've been good Ichigo, and don't call me little buddy" Toshiro said. "So your names Toshiro eh? That's a cool name, I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you, so maybe you would like to come over tonight to my place" I said. "Well I don't have a ride maybe I can go with you if it's not a problem?" Toshiro said. "It's no problem at all so you want to go now?" I said. "Sure if you want to." He said. "O.K well see ya Rukia, Orihime. It was good seeing you Ichigo and congratulations Renji." I said and we started our way to my house._


	2. talking to friends

**Old and new friends**

I don't own anything just the idea of the story

Kagome's p.o.v

We were in my car and it was pretty silent. I hate silence, it's too weird. "Well you know Ichigo and Renji" I said. "Yes I used to work with them until I quit my job" he said. "Why did you quit your job?" I said looking at him_. _'He is so damn hot. I would love to get I bed with him'I thought. "Well because they were making fun of my size, my hair oh and the girls tried to have their way with me so I quit" he sort of yelled looking at me. "Oh ok you don't have to yell Toshiro" I said, "So do you have a girlfriend Toshiro?" "I did but she told me that she's found another guy" he said really sad (me: I know its ooc so deal with it). "Well were here hears my house!'' I said. My house was a two story house with nine rooms and 4 full bathrooms.

"Wow this is your house Kagome it's huge!" Toshiro said. 'Yea and I hope something else is huge as well' I thought. I was getting really turned on by him. "Earth to Kagome are we going in?" Toshiro said waving his hand in front of my face. I got my keys out and opened the door "welcome to my house shiro-chan!" I said. "Don't call me shiro-chan Kagome." Toshiro said. "AWWWWWWW why it's so cute and it fits you!" I said, fake crying. I was always a great fake crier. "Kagome stop crying please and I'll let you call me s-s-shiro-chan" Toshiro said. I was thinking 'I wonder how long I can keep this up for and what I can get from this.' "Kagome stop crying" Toshiro said than he lifted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. When we pull away he said "ummm sorry for doing that kags…" "It's ok Toshiro I kind of like it" I said looking at the floor. I was scared of what he was going to do or say next. He looked at me and said "well what should we do."

Than the phone rang when I was about to say 'let's keep kissing' when I picked it up it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Heyy baby how are you?

Me: I'm great how's the convention?

Inuyasha: great but it's not going to last three months like I expected

Me: how long is it going to last

Inuyasha: nine months I'm really sorry babe

Me: its ok sees you I need to get some sleep

Inuyasha: ok love you

I was so glad when he hung up. "I think I should go since you're going to bed" Toshiro said. "No you don't need to go I lied to get him to stop talking" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Just who was that guy you were talking to" Toshiro asked. "Oh that was one of my friends. He's at a car convention for, now, nine months" I said. Than the phone rang again. "Wow your popular today" Toshrio said.

Me: hello

Axel: yo gome-chan its axel

Me: Heyy red what's up?

Axel: nothing really I was wondering if me and some friends come over to your place

Me: umm sure but who r you bringing with you

Axel: let's see… Roxas, Zexion Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and a lot of other people

Me: Umm ok then you guys can come over see you in a little wile bye

"Ok who's coming over" Toshrio said. I said "just a lot of old friends from where I use to live." "And now I get to meet some of your other friends" Toshiro said. "Yea and look there kinda crazy so be nice" I said. I thought to myself 'DAMN YOU AXEL YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!' "Uhhh Kagome are you ok you look pissed of" Toshiro said looking at me. "I'm fine shiro- oh I meant Toshiro" I said.

Toshiro p.o.v

"It's ok Kagome I told you that you can call me shiro-chan. Just don't call me it in front of your friends, ok" I said. 'God if I ever kiss her again I'm going to so go crazy! She's so hott' I thought trying not to picture her in a shin tight outfit. "Shiro-chan are you ok you're starting to blush, do you have a fever" Kagome said putting her hand on my forehead. "I'm fine just thinking of something that I shouldn't have" I said still thinking of the outfit. "Are you sure shiro-chan" Kagome said in very sexy voice. She came over over to me and put her arms around arms around my neck. "Ka-kagome" I said staring to feel light-headed. "Yess" Kagome said. 'God what did I do to deserve this.' I thought. "I feel light-headed" I said about to pass out. "Oh god Toshrio sit down" she said but I already passed out like a girl.

Kagome's p.o.v

'Oh god oh god oh god what should I do!' I thought. Then I remember that Inuyasha has smelly ass feet. I ran to my bed room and grabbed one of his shoes. "Oh please let this work" I said putting the shoe under Toshiro's nose. "What the hell is that smell!" Toshrio yelled at the top of his lungs. "Thank god you're ok shiro-chan!" I screamed. I hugged him so tight I could have killed him.

Normal p.o.v

"I can't breathe Kagome, let me go" Toshrio said gasping for air. Kagome let him go but kept her arms around his neck."I'm so glad you're ok Toshrio I thought I would lose you" Kagome said crying. "Kags I just passed out its ok. Even though I don't pass out a lot" Toshrio said trying to comfort her. "But you could have gotten hurt Toshrio" Kagome said crying harder into Toshiro's chest. 'God maybe if your breasts weren't on me when you hugged me we weren't be in this mess' Toshrio thought. "Kagome please stop crying" Toshrio said taking her face in his hands and kissing her again. This time they didn't pull away from each other. 'God he's a good kisser if you ask me' Kagome thought trying to deepen the kiss. Just then the doorbell rang. 'FUCK SHIT PISS! AXEL IF THAT'S YOU YOU'RE DEAD! HEAR ME DEAD!' Kagome thought getting up from the floor. Kagome went to the door and opened it and….

well it looks like toshiro has the hots for kagome...review and ill give you a cookie =)


	3. old friends in the house

** Old Friends in the House!**

Kagome went to the door and opened it and was nearly knocked down by a blond and a red head. "WHAT THE FLYING HELL!" kagome screamed. "Sorry kagome we need to go to the bathroom really bad" The red head yell from down the hall. "Axel get your ass back here the bathroom isn't over there retard." Kagome yelled. "Oh now I remember it's on the other side! Wow I'm an idiot" Axel said "Uhhh kagome who's your friend?" Toshrio said coming up behind me "Oh you guys this is Toshrio. Toshiro these are my friends Axel, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Zexion, Ienzo, Demyx, lea, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, hikaru, kaoru, honey-senpi and Mori-senpi." Kagome said in one breath. "Wow kagome you have a lot of friends," Toshrio said looking at them. "Yea we used to go to school with her when we were little," Axel said. "That cool I guess. I just met her today. She's friends with some of my friends" Toshrio said. "So like what are you guys doing out here" kagome said hugging axel. "We just came out here to see the sites and then big brother Zexy reminded us that you live out here" Ienzo said hugging me. "It's great to see you again kagome-chan" Zexion said. "It's great to see you to Zexy" kagome said. "Hold up how you knew where she lived" Riku said. "Riku its call keeping in touch. You should try it sometime" Zexion said sitting on the couch. "Oh will you shut up already emo kid" Riku yelled. "What did you call me mister I-can't-tell-some-girl-I-love-her. At least I have the balls to do it" Zexion said getting up. "Oh sure you have the balls to do it. She's in the firkin room dumbass" Riku said walking over to Zexion. Just than Zexion went up to Riku and knocked him out. "RIKU! What the hell was that for Zexion? He didn't do anything" kairi yelled going over to Riku. Just then they heard a thud and heard Ienzo scream "kagome-chan!"

-Kagome p.o.v-

All I rember is Zexion knocked Riku out and I felt dizzy. Oddly enough I heard everything everyone said. 'Damn first Zexion knocks Riku out and that kagome passes out what else could go wrong" I heard hikaru yell. "Oh my friken god move outs the way" I heard Zexion yell. Then I felt like I was floating up. 'I guess Zexion is picking me up' I thought. 'No give her to me Zexion' I heard kaoru say trying to take me out of Zexion's arms. 'Ok it's time for me to wake up know' I thought.

-Normal p.o.v-

Zexion was yelling at kaoru when Kagome woke up. "Damn it will you shut up" kagome yelled getting out of Zexion's arms. "kagome are you sure your o.k. to get up" Tamaki said going over to Kagome. "I'm ok cousin promise" she said giving Tamaki a big hug. "COUSIN?" all but kagome and Tamaki yelled. "Yea I thought I told all of you, I found out Kagome was my cousin 5 years ago" Tamaki said letting kagome go. "hey kagome we have a favor to ask you," the twins said wrapping there arms around her. "what do you want now" kagome said pushing them of. "sing a Halloween song for us please," Kaoru said. 'this is why you're my favorite' I thought to myself. "ok than"I said going to my radio. "well its not for Halloween but I need to see what you think kagome said putting on the music for Imitation Black

Imitation Black

_Twisted reality_

_Love is a __painful__ mystery_

_My heart is so insincere_

_The worlds __painted__ in black_

_Love is just what my heart lacks._

_My __whole life__'s covered in darkness_

_I've alway's Wanted to tell you I love you._

_There is just one thing that I would like to say_

_These impulses that run through out my body._

_Sooner then you'll just end up broken_

_To love and be loved _

_to the point where I'm losing my mind_

_This sweet burning kiss that we share is an imitation_

_Losing my senses_

_My consciousness is fading away_

_These overflowing emotions_

_are making me_

_paint over the world in black._

_"There isn't a day I'm not thinking of you_

_The feeling of being held inside of your arms"_

_The hidden beauty of the moon_

_Under the darkness it looms_

_As if it's trying to hide away from me._

_To the point of no return._

_I wish the both of us would just_

_Disappear into nothingness_

_Someday soon I hope I can be by your side_

_With that promise I'll let go of my hand_

_If this is a love that I can't abide by._

_Then again you'll just end up broken._

_Tightly and strongly_

_Embrace me and never let go_

_The warmth of our bodies is really an imitation_

_If there was no sun._

_the love we share would never be done_

_You'll vanish be hidden from my view_

_Please teach me the answer_

_To love and be loved _

_to the point where I'm losing my mind_

_This sweet burning kiss _

_that we share is an imitation_

_Losing my senses_

_My consciousness is fading away_

_These overflowing emotions_

_are making me_

_paint over the world in black._

When Kagome finished everyone was in shock. "It was bad wasn't it" kagome said. "are you kidding us Kagome that was perfect" kairi said hugging her friend. "hey kagome what is this" Sora said from the kitchen.

Kagome p.o.v

"Oh that's oden Sora" I said going to the kitchen. Just then I think axel tripped me and I fell on Sora. "AHHHHA oh my gosh sorry Sora" I said. "it's ok Kagome really" Sora said kinda getting up. Our noses were nearly touching. "I feel death behind me coming from a certain red head" I said getting of Sora. "hey kagome lets go to a club ok" kairi said dragging me to my closet for my clubbin cloths.


End file.
